Fairies in the Time Before Time
by chronoman
Summary: In a desperate attempt to flee from Teridax, a plan is organized to hop across dimensions to where Teridax's reach cannot find them. Axonn, Krakua, along with many others have found themselves in the land of Fiore, where magic is plentiful and evil is around every corner. With just Axonn on his own, he must enlist the help of some strange people. A guild named Fairy Tail.


**Author's Note: Well hello there and welcome to the first chapter of the story. For those who probably don't know me, because this is the first Fairy Tail story I'm writing, this type of story isn't all that unfamiliar for me. The original story concept has already done with my other story Remnants of the Bionicle which is a RWBY x Bionicle crossover which runs along the same idea (Bionicles cross over into another universe). Once your done with this you might think about reading that one, I do apologize for that story in advance by the way. My knowledge of Fairy Tail is not as good or in depth as RWBY so bear with me if things aren't exactly up to snuff. I will admit that I may skip some arcs, although I will make mention of them I will just have a different arc going at the same time that I feel suited is for more of the Bionicle character's needs. As a final note for scene changes I will use an '-X-' to notify a major scene change and if it calls for it I will say a location followed by the time. So it will look like this: '-Location: X, Time: X'. I think there should be only one scene change in this chapter.**

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chapter 1: Exodus

"Come on, get into the bunker we don't have long!" Axonn yelled with all his might, the rumbling of the earth was getting worse. The darkened sky bleak, and night hadn't even fallen yet, though when it would they needed to hurry. A grey and silver came running in, no one else behind them. The large warrior gripped their shoulder to stop them. "Krakua!" Axonn yelled as a roar of wind began, "Is that everybody?!"

Through the eyes of Krakua's Hau shaped Suletu he looked back to the barren field and then back to Axonn, "That should be!" His voice piercing through the wind, leave a Toa of Sonics to be the loudest heard, "Are you sure this will work?!"

"No, but we have to give it a shot!" The two ducked as a bolt of red colored lightning hit the ground, several meters away from them but the sound took them by surprise. "Brutaka says it's just like his so we'll have to hope!"

"Right now hope hasn't gotten us very far!"

If the time and place were different Axonn might have smacked Krakua for the comment. A screech could be heard, ripping through the now howling winds and the sprinkle of raindrops could be felt. A storm was brewing on the island of Metru Nui. When the two looked up they saw a horde of Rahkshi, sons of the Makuta inside the turbulent winds. The two exchanged glances before turning around climbing into a tunnel leading downward into the Onu-Metru Archives. Large heavy doors left open were now being forced shut, possibly for the last time.

"Come on Krakua, push!" Axonn grunted as the two closed two opposite doors, "If they get in then there's no hope for the rest of them."

From the small gap in the doors that was formed came an outstretched brown arm of a Panrahk, staff nearly touching the two. Taking a step back, Krakua raised his sword and gave decisive clean cut to sever the arm where the staff nearly activated as it fell to the ground. They gave a sigh of relief as the doors slammed shut with a hefty *clunk* of metal. Axonn applied numerous locking mechanisms and used his own powers of electricity to super heat the metal and weld them shut. Hopefully no one was going to come in.

But that meant they couldn't get out.

Krakua fell down the side of the door and was taking in heavy breaths, "Are we really doing this Axonn? Are we really leaving?"

"What choice do we have?" The once conqueror replied, not even bothering looking at him as he fiddled with the locks.

"Fight," was Krakua's response.

"We tried fighting, we've lost nearly everybody in the process," when Axonn was finished he picked up the dropped staff of the Panrahk and started moving, Krakua followed deep into the Archives.

"We still have who's left," the Toa argued, "we have enough Toa to possibly encase Teridax in protodermis."

"Without the leadership of the Toa Nuva, or the Mask of Life, and if we knew the whereabouts of Mata Nui we might've had a chance. But with all three of those parties currently missing we stand no chance against what is now a literal force of nature."

"But-"

"Enough!" Axonn slammed the butt of his massive axe into the ground which gave off a loud roar. As quickly as his anger came though, it left twice as fast, "I want to get back at Teridax, I really do, I want to defeat him so we can be at peace, but right now we don't have the resources or the people for it." He walked up and placed his hand on Krakua's shoulder, "I already failed Helryx's wish about not losing the others, I can't continue to break that promise anymore." Tobduk, Trinuma, Johmak, Jerbraz; they were all gone now. The memories striking in both their minds. "Mark my words Krakua, we will get our revenge on Teridax one day, but we need to regroup and rethink about our strategy. If we can just find the Toa Nuva we might have a chance, until then we will have to run. Teridax may be powerful but he can't follow us everywhere."

The rumbling outside got louder and the two glanced at each other, a subconscious nod led to them racing farther down into the catacombs. Eventually they reached a large gathering in the deepest parts of the Archives, lit with torches and the sounds of clambering individuals. Small in numbers they were, at most maybe thirty or twenty. As far as they all knew, these were the last people left alive in the universe. All the rest had been swallowed up by the shadows.

"Axonn!" Came the shouting of his friend and scholar, Brutaka, the wielder of the Kanohi Olmak, "What is going on up there?!"

"Rahkshi," Axonn walked in the middle of the group, him and Brutaka stood together, "they'll break down the door soon. We need to hurry."

The gold and yellow warrior put a finger to his chin, "Do we have it?"

"Velika?" Axonn asked, he looked down at the small Po-Matoran.

"Yes, yes," the little Matoran responded, a little annoyed at being regarded as such by Axonn, "here it is." Velika reached down into a satchel and pulled out a golden gleaming replica of Brutaka's mask, the Kanohi Olmak. "The components were hard to come by, but we got it made.

Axonn raised the mask up, mirroring Brutaka's who inquisitively stared at it, "And we're sure it works?"

"We didn't have time to test it, if we did Teridax would have traced it's powers and then learn of what we were planning."

"I don't like it," the golden warrior relented, "but we have no other choices." He looked to Axonn, "Do you want to give them the spiel?"

"I was always better with speeches and words I guess," Axonn said, he cleared his throat. To quiet the crowd down he slammed his axe into the ground. They all turned to his face and gave their undivided attention.

"Thank you," he said quickly before getting to his point.

"Today marks a sad day for us all, the Matoran, the Toa, the Vortixx, the Skadi, and all the other inhabitants of our world. As you know, Makuta Teridax has succeeded in his takeover and now rules over everything. We tried to fight him, but as you know, we failed. We all failed. Many have lost their lives, some were heroes, others will become legends, but only if we survive. There is nowhere in our world that is safe from Teridax's grasp, even here in the Onu-Metru Archives will be overrun at some point. We have to run, but to where you are asking yourselves. There is only one choice my dear comrades, to other worlds beyond Teridax's grasp. Brutaka has the power to create gates between different dimensions but transporting that many people would take too long now. So to compensate we created a second Kanohi Olmak to ease the strain. Because of its immense power I will wear it for a short while to converge the two portals."

Axonn was interrupted when a heavy rumble rocked the inside of the Archives, the quake tripped people and forced them to hold onto the surroundings. "Oh no," he whispered to himself. A quick look to Brutaka and the two pointed to the doors. "Krakua! Start sealing the doors shut!" Removing his Kanohi Rode and donning the Olmak as he and Brutaka create to glowing blue portals.

"On it!" The Toa yelled, "Everyone, we need to seal these doors shut before the Rahkshi come for us." Matoran, Toa, Vortixx, and Skadi all worked together to close the doors as a massive horde of Rahkshi came clawing down the corridors.

"This would be so much easier if one of us had a Pakari," one complained.

"Well right now we don't so keep pushing!" Krakua knew if they started bickering that the group would devolve into chaos so he nipped it in the bud.

As Axonn and Brutaka put their focus into the portals, the two circles began to converge, the edges beginning to merge into the other. Axonn was visibly getting tired, and Brutaka could see it and poured more of his experience and power into it. "Come on Axonn we're almost there, just a little bit longer!"

"I'm good," He said, as the grip on his usual Kanohi, the Rode, was tightening, "I'm beginning to have more respect for you after having to deal with this power."

"It took a long time."

"Let's hope I'm a fast learner."

"Incoming!" Came a voice, Axonn wasn't sure who said it, but the next thing he knew, his right shoulder was in searing pain. The concentration immediately lost and the portals separated. Without the concentration it acted as if the process was completed and acted now as a destination, right next to the other portal.

"Axonn!" Brutaka was forced to release the hold on his portal as he went down to Axonn's side. The sight of a bright green wound in Axonn's armor was as plain as day, poison from a Lehrak.

"Sorry, one got through!" Krakua came running in, "What should we do?"

Brutaka looked at the two portals crackling with energy. "We have no choice but to leave now, we would have to restart the process all over again and that will take too much time now."

"But the portals aren't synched," Axonn managed.

"Right now our duty is to the rest of them, I know you won't like this Axonn but we'll need to separate."

"No…" Axonn tried to stop Brutaka but he was weak from the blast.

"Don't worry, I know this isn't the end, Krakua can I trust you'll take care of him?" He asked the Toa.

"Of course," he replied within a second.

"Good, I always knew I could depend on you," Brutaka stood up towards the group holding off a few Rahkshi that had gotten into the room. "Alright listen up! There's been a change in plans. Because of certain events the portals couldn't be synched so we'll have to split up. If Teridax manages to find a way he can only go after one group at a time which will give the other group more time to prepare. You will have to make a choice, either go with me or go with Axonn. We don't know where these portals lead so you'll have to trust us. Are there any objections?"

Silence, solemn silence was the response followed by a loud clang.

"Okay, now get into a portal, we'll be the last ones to enter."

The stream of Toa, of Skadi, of Vortixx, of Matoran, and anybody else flooded into the portal making their way into the new worlds. Soon it was just Brutaka, Axonn, and Krakua who hoisted Axonn up with a propped up shoulder.

"Brutaka I-"

"Don't Axonn, you're too tough to be emotional."

"But we might never see each other again."

"'Might'? Sure, it's a possibility. But remember what you told me about lost causes?"

"They're the only ones worth fighting for," Axonn replied, as if rehearsed.

"Well, after I've done, the good and bad, I'd say I'm very much a lost cause. So keep looking for me, I promise to keep everyone with me safe."

"You better, or else I'll send you to the Pit myself," the warlord joked, but was unable to look at Brutaka instead choosing to look at the floor.

With a short pause Brutaka turned to his portal, "Goodbye Axonn, I know we'll see each other again."

Krakua nodded and began to move towards the portal Axonn created, away from Brutaka, away from the world they all knew, away from Teridax's reign. He knew it was the only option left.

But that didn't erase the feeling of shame that he was running away and turning his back on Mata Nui.

"Goodbye Brutaka."

 **-X-**

" _Our world had died, we tried to save it, but we never could push back against Teridax's power, with him taking over the Great Spirit Robot and without Mata Nui to help guide us we were doomed. It all started when the Toa Nuva went missing, Helryx had decided to send the six Toa of Mata Nui, and Toa Takanuva, vanished when the Energy Storms on Karda Nui took a turn for the worse. The moment when they, and everyone else who was on Karda Nui, vanished we may as well have surrendered. Teridax had been lying in wait, until the very moment to take over the giant robot and expel Mata Nui from this universe. From my compatriot, Brutaka, I've known about the existence of different universes, some parallel, some completely different. Our only hope is that, by the grace of the Great Spirit, is that the Toa Nuva and Mata Nui are somewhere in the multiple universes."_

The land of Fiore was truly a sight to behold, lush fields, tall trees, blue skies filled with birds. Oceans ladened with fish and the smell of cool, clean salt water. It was a truly a majestic sight, one that Axonn had long since forgotten could exist. The pleasant wind, contrast to the various storms, the shining sun, unlike th clouds tucking the light in the shadows. It was almost unfamiliar, yet that smallest memory reminded him that places like these could exist. Nothing back home ever could feel like this.

It was almost sickening.

The harbor overlooking the ocean stretched for miles, a town, or village laid down below. Bustling with what he'd come to know as humans. Startled by the sight of them he was, their appearance was unlike anything he had come into contact with. He was surprised by the first time someone had seen him in public, they didn't bat an eye at him, in fact they treated him like one of them. When perplexed, he sought out answers, which is when he looked in the water at his reflection and he almost wretched.

He was like them, a human, a soft organic creature. The body he once had, of metal, was now like his armor. He still had his Kanohi Rode thank Mata Nui, but for these past few days he's forgone it to get accustomed to his new face. Every time he saw it he was still perplexed yet curious by it. The way it felt, the look of it, how his face reacted to being pinched, the pain he could feel from it. It was fascinating. Pity had been taken upon him by the people at an inn, when he said he couldn't pay for a night, but he had taken out some undesirable individuals heckling a 'waitress', whatever that was. He didn't ask questions, he didn't try to make a scene, he tried to observe and understand but he never made any fuss.

It was early in the morning when he finally decided to get out of the bed, soft it was, warm too. The feeling of warmth of the building didn't match the bed's warmth but right now he wasn't one to complain. He glanced in the mirror, almost half expecting for his face to be different again, maybe even hoping his body would revert back to normal. But alas it didn't. He still had that rough looking face, hardline and a scowl across his mouth at most times. A scar going across one of his eyes, at least those were the same reddish orange they've always been. Along his chin was what he learned was 'stubble, a short gray line of hair that went from the sides of his face all the way down his chin, a small bit even went up to the upper portion of his lip. Like the apparent stubble the hair on top his head was short and gray as well, but not like his chin where it merely lined his face. Instead is sprung out a little, even he noticed there was some hint of black crimson red in it. Ignoring his face, which still took him some time, he moved to the closet.

His armor had changed slightly, to accommodate his new form obviously. It still was hefty even by normal standards, the plating in the shoulders still large and could take a beating, the more he looked at it the more at home felt. When he put it on, the armor enhanced his body, making him look even more broad than he already was. Despite having broad shoulders though he wasn't entirely top heavy, in fact he was muscular all the way down. Well built, but distributed equally.

Then there was his axe, nothing had actually happened to it, but it still felt good to hold in his hand. Something that didn't change, regrettably it was a weapon of war, but at least he had one thing. His Rode was still the same, still a mask he kept with him wherever he went, however the questions everyone asked made him avoid wearing it in public.

Coming down the steps of the inn he was immediately greeted by the young, at least he assumed young, waitress. A smile on her face, deep brown locks of hair. She asked if he wanted breakfast, out of cluelessness he agreed. He noticed it was different food that he was served, nothing as hearty as the steak or whatever they called 'alcohol'. The bitter taste of last night's beverage had been replaced by a sweet concoction they called 'orange juice'.

" _So different foods for different times of the day, interesting,"_ eating wasn't really a thing at all back in his old world. This was a lot to take in. When he had finished his meal he called the waitress over.

He was alone, Krakua wasn't there when he woke up here in this world, A side effect of Brutaka's portal he imagined, plus with it being unstable when they crossed the remaining beings from his world were probably scattered across whatever planet they were on now. Finding them all would take a lifetime. But he needed to, he couldn't just sit around while Brutaka was in his world doing no doubt the same, to build a defense against Teridax back home. Rarely had he been in this position. In centuries past he had been a conqueror, a warrior who knew victory but never defeat. Yet now he had been fooled, he had been put on the back foot, on the defensive. Sure he had to defend forts, defend himself, and his allies but so rarely did he ever lose the upper hand. How would he find the others? In all the chaos he had very little clue as to who exactly crossed over with him, the poison of the Rahkshi surely didn't help with that.

He couldn't stand around, he couldn't sit here while his home was lost to him at the hands of the Makuta.

"Miss?" He called over, for the most part he was the only one in the inn, so the waitress had been standing at the counter doing nothing.

"May I help you sir?" She asked kindly with a smile.

"If I were to ask for help looking for someone, who would I go to?"

She put her finger to her chin and looked up thinking, "Well the local authorities might be able to help if they're within the town, but if they're not in Magnolia then you'll have to go to one of the guilds and put in a request."

Hmm, guilds, he had heard about them only briefing, something about them causing damages and some other complaints they had. So as a peace force they were ineffective or just bad at their jobs. "Where is the closest guild?" But right now he would take all he could get, if they were a pain in the Rahi behind then he would gladly leave when necessary.

That smile that the waitress had faded and her eyes wandered to the side, "Well…"

He had been given directions, the waitress however was reluctant to escort him down or at least show him the way. This town, Magnolia as he heard it called, was very different from Metru Nui, or many of the other lands he had traversed through back home. It was not as destitute as the Island of Voya Nui but it was nowhere as advanced as Metru Nui, in fact they were several decades behind his world in certain respects to weaponry, transportation, and science. In the ways of communication, expansion and government they were practically light years above them.

Then there was magic.

He wasn't sure what to think about magic, it left him puzzled. Axonn himself could create electrical stasis fields, emit energy through his axe, and even heal with a touch of his hands. But his powers were hard to come by and honestly he was one of a kind. No Toa could come close to immense strength or his varied powers. Even the Makuta had specialized in certain powers like Chirox with his Shadow Hands or Mutran's fascination with mutations. The Toa were probably the closest thing to these 'wizards'. They focused, primarily, on a single set of skills learned from early ages, however what made them different was that they didn't need a Kanohi mask to access a wide range of them. Well, technically they didn't need a mask, but without it their powers were weakened and they were left without the powers the mask would hold. While he didn't need his Rode to fight and exhibit powers, he most certainly would have preferred. No though, he thought it best to keep it hidden, or use it only in the most dire of circumstances. Truth was a powerful weapon after all, one should not use it haphazardly.

"So this is a wizard's guild," he said to himself looking at the building, tall and made of stone. Not like the Coliseum of Metru Nui but not as primitive as some of the villages in some islands he had been to. Once again a middling impression, a small part of him was growing annoyed. An orange banner was emblazoned across the front entrance, an...interesting symbol displayed. A part of him wanted to walk back, he could easily do this by himself.

" _No, I need help, we must have Unity if we are to succeed,"_ he told himself before walking forward.

"Natsu, slow down!"

Axonn turned around and took a step back as he witnessed a most peculiar sight. A pink haired boy was rushing through to the entrance, carrying a blonde female in tow, a cloud of dust behind them as he ran. Perhaps the most interesting features of these two were the scarf the boy wore, reminded him of some of the reptilian Rahi back home, the other were the two emblems on the boy's shoulder and the female's hand. It matched that of the banner on top. A sense of belonging maybe? Toa never marked themselves, and he never heard of any Matoran village doing the same. Quite interesting if he thought so.

"I'm sorry, I just can't wait," the boy, Axonn assumed was this 'Natsu', from his tone and the fact he was still running didn't seem like he was all too sorry. They didn't bother to notice him as they zoomed past the door. They reminded the warrior of eager little Matoran, whoever Natsu was like a Ta-Matoran in some respects. Ambitious and crazy, wildlike and adventurous. Axonn could feel something emanating from the boy, it was probably his magic. It felt different to him, monstrous and wild like a rahi. The girl had this same power, a wizard as well it seemed. But this seemed more serene and calm, like Toa of Water this one appeared to be calm.

" _How interesting,"_ he said taking steps into the hall.

It was massive, the ceiling stretched high above him with multiple floors. It was warm, not just in temperature but in surroundings with carpets and banners on the wall. Tables with food and drink brought to others. He watched it all with mild awe, not that you could tel with his cold and unmoving expression he had adopted for such occasions.

"Why hello there, how may I help you?"

Axonn looked back to the center of the entrance where a young girl stood holding up a tray of food. She was wearing a long dress colored a very dark red, somewhat matching his armor, her hair was a stark white, it fell straight until the ends where it curled slightly. A bit of hair was tied off at the top of her head which perplexed him even more. Her eyes were filled with kindness, that much he could tell, a deep blue to match the oceans and sea.

"Yes," Axonn said with a calculated tone, "I was looking for assistance in finding some friends of mine." Now, not all of them were friends, some had been Dark Hunters and the enemy, but that sounded better than saying he needed to find dangerous individuals. "I was told going to a guild like yours was better as I will have trouble finding them."

"Hmm, follow me," she said and led him to a counter. The sound of metal moving with his footsteps was drowned slightly by the surrounding noise.

" _All these people are wizards?"_ He questioned, they were rowdy, they were wild, a small part of Axonn liked that. When he sat down he was offered a drink, he accepted but regretted that it was similar to that foul substance they fed him for dinner. After a sip he placed it back down, he probably wasn't going to pick it up either.

"I'm Mirajane," she greeted, a warming smile with a tone to match, "so what can Fairy Tail do for you?"

"Fairy Tail?" Axonn asked.

"That's the guild you walked into," Mirajane replied with a hand held up.

"Apologies I cannot say I'm from around here."

"Oh, that's no problem, so how can we help? You said you wanted to fill in a request?"

"Yes, I have unfortunately been separated from my allies, the issue is that they are scattered across, I know not their location or even where to begin. I was hoping if I could have some assistance in finding them."

She put her finger to her chin, "That might be a little difficult."

"I am told your guild was the best option, the only way I can find out about my comrades is by word of mouth. No doubt a few of them will cause trouble or stories will circulate about them," and with who he thought may have traveled over with him, some of those stories could be good or they could be bad.

"Mirajane!" A grouchy and old voice yelled from behind him, Axonn didn't notice the tiny, so incredibly tiny, old man come up from the entrance of the guild and walk up to the counter. From the stool he hopped onto the countertop and sat cross legged.

"Welcome back master," the girl greeted him, completely changing her tone but keeping her smile, "how was the regular meeting.

"Bah!" He spat out, he said nothing else but it appeared he didn't have to, for the girl merely nodded. The man noticed the presence of someone different, he cracked open an eye to notice Axonn was staring back at him. "And who are you?" His tone wasn't rude, more like Axonn's own cautious one.

"I am just looking for services in finding a few comrades after we got separated, I was told your guild can help mister…?"

"I am the guild master of Fairy Tail," he said, "I am master Makarov, but I'll ask you again, who are you?"

This Makarov character reminded Axonn of the Turaga from his world, wise as he was, having seen battles, lost comrades along the way, and have taught the wisdom to the future generation. The once-warlord looked around the hall and noticed all the people, so many smiles, so many laughs. How he wished for that. Axonn had a feeling Makarov could sense he was different, he could feel the guild master had a different aura about him. A powerful aura that matched his if he had to guess. He was a man to be respected.

"My name is Axonn and I am looking for some people."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **End of the first chapter, not a whole lot happening here but hey what can I do besides writing more? The ending was a bit more rushed out I felt, I would have liked to come up with something different, but I felt this was better than dragging it out. So right now for confirmed Bionicle characters we have Axonn and Krakua, for the most part I will be focusing on some of the more obscure Bionicle characters/less focused on than say in Remnants of the Bionicle where I have all the Toa Nuva in. Speaking of, if you have read Remnants, you may have picked up I am using the same universe of Bionicle for these two stories.**

 **For those who haven't or won't here's the just as to what happened: During the Energy Storms on Karda Nui, the Toa Nuva, a few Makuta, and others got caught up in it and it ended up sending them to Remnant.**

 **So because of that please note that characters will only appear in one story, so characters in Remnants of the Bionicle will only appear in that story will vice versa characters in this story will only be in this story, no character will appear in both except in the most extreme circumstances. So I will tell you now the Toa Nuva will not be appearing in this story. See ya later suckers.**


End file.
